cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Dracula
Nathaniel was born in a happy family of two vampires - Pepsi and James Dracula. When he was just a day in his mother's womb, he was burnt from her rage which made her temperature rise very high. This left a star like mark on his shoulder. Nate was a very curious child and was always amazed when he saw colourful things. His number one passion in his childhood was to dug out the plants from their pots and sit inside. He liked to entertain his parents and play with his aunt Corinna Lightwood's hair. Nathaniel was a very huggable baby and liked to have vampire stories read to him before sleep. ]] Nate liked to play with his big brother Paxton. The two looked up on their father and followed him around to learn something new. Nate was also influenced by Pax just like a younger brother. He also spent much time with their mother who tried to keep their father at distance from time to time. This made Nate think James is bad and Pepsi as a mommy should be protected. And so, he and his brother turned against Jamie and Cora, who was also in their mother's way. on Halloween]] When they went back to CWS, Nate wasn't familiar with the city (except for P3 where he and his brother went to with Pepsi for the Halloween party) so Pepsi took them both on a walk to see the city. He was fascinated by the variety of supernatural creatures and wanted to know more about them. Mother Pepsi told the boys all about the old people in CWS - Halliwell, Monteith, Somerhalder, etc. She also took them in Dracula's house and Nate met all the unknown vampires there. He and Cedric talked a lot while Khali and Les were trying to get his attention. The siblings liked him and started telling him stories about their 'cousin' - his dad. Nate was happy to hear more about him and later made a very colourful drawing of Khali, Les and Jamie together. His brother and Andrew Dracula took him with them to meet the other young vampires in the city. All of them became good friends and went out together to hunt humans. He and Pax also went to see daddy Jamie and Nate told him all about the citizens. At Christmas he woke up with pain in his whole back. When he saw in the mirror, there were wings growing out of his back. The moment they fully showed, everything around Nate got brighter and he felt he was growing bigger and stronger. He jumped out of the window and fully transformed into an angel - 3 metres tall, bright eyes and runes on his heart and wrists. Hannah de Vil immediately teleported to see what was happening and Nate attacked her. She was his natural enemy and he couldn't stop himself. The Devil survived the unexpected attack but crawled back to hell while Paxton was negating Nate's power so that he wouldn't kill anyone on accident. It took him long before he could control his transformation, but in the end Nate learned how to fly and be three kinds of different angels: Physical, Spiritual and Ethereal. He could take on their form and abilities and possibly defeat the Devil. Nate, however, likes being kind and not hurtful, so he tries to be nice even with Hannah. He is now happy to have his father back in the family house along with Cora somewhere in the city.